Sidu
Sidu (しづ Shidu)Formerly styled as Shidu is a Japanese illustrator, animator, and director who created various MVs and provides illustrations to various producers, including Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). She created most of the MVs for Kagerou Project. Sidu often provides 'dark' illustrations; thus the notable works being Abstract Nonsense and Tokyo Teddy Bear by Neru. She is also the creator of the mixed-media project, Spinoid. Until March 2015, Sidu was known under the name Shidu, but renamed herself in an official statement about the name change on her blog, where she explained that the change happened because she personally liked the sound of it. The English releases of the manga and light novels use her new spelling.http://dsddsddsd.tumblr.com/post/114121830010 Background : Jin met Sidu through Twitter after searching for himself on the website: Sidu first listened to Jinzou Enemy on Daily Vocaloid Ranking. Since she thought it was a good song, she tweeted it on Twitter ("Jin's song is really cool!") and immediately got followed by Jin. The latter said it was because there were very few people (about 80 followers) who had listened to his song at that time. When he saw Sidu said she liked it, he immediately followed her. At first, all they talked about was some kind of game, while Jin did not know that Sidu was an illustrator.Spoon. 2Di vol. 44 Interview : When drawing a MV, Sidu usually listens to the song first, to get a general image. After having Jin explain the song to her, Sidu draws the continuity and shows it to him. If Jin approves of the continuity, Sidu begins to add other details to make the full video. She normally spends two to three weeks to make a MV . : Sidu thinks the hardest Kagerou Project MV she made was Losstime Memory. At that time, she had to ask Jin to help them with that MV. However, Jin thought that the toughest of all was Children Record. Two of Sidu's tablets broke and they burnt her hands while making the Children Record, Losstime Memory, and Yobanashi Deceive MVs. : Sidu and Jin get along extremely well with each other and have never really had any kind of conflicts before. Jin also mentioned that he took a lot of Sidu's ideas into the project. Furthermore, she was the influence for Shintaro's jersey outfit, because during the process of designing the character, Sidu saw the red jersey Jin was wearing and thought that it would fit him as well. Jin thought he was being included in the series when receiving the design(「あれ？俺がいる？」 "Eh? I am in this thing too?") and was afraid people would think he was cosplaying when attending events. Therefore, he said he had come to hate Shintaro a little bit at that time. : When designing characters for the series, Sidu would start to decide on their colors. Because Shintaro's color is red, his sister Momo received a color related to red, orange. Since the main colors of Kagerou Daze are blue and red, Hibiya's color became blue and Hiyori's pink. Momo was first intended to have an "annoyingly attractive character" design. Konoha was first designed as a girl. However, there were too many girls in Kagerou Project at that time, so she was changed into a boy. Sidu, however, still really likes female Konoha. Trivia *She owns a pet dog.Twitter *Her blood type is B. *Her favorite character was Konoha, but has since become Seto and Takane (not as Ene) coming in second.https://twitter.com/BlueD01/status/1096668020200464384 *Her favorite character changes nearly every MV she makes (For example, when she drew Yobanashi Deceive, Kano was her favorite character, but when she drew Losstime Memory, Shintaro became her favorite), but Konoha remained at the top for a long time until Seto took it over.https://twitter.com/BlueD01/status/1096668020200464384 *She once wrote Momo's name as "Maki" and Shintaro's as "Tsuntaro".Maki and Tsuntaro *Sidu has admitted that her handwriting is so dirty that only she herself can understand it.August 2014 Interview *Sidu's favorite scene of Mekakucity Actors is when Konoha rescued Hibiya and Hiyori in Act 05: Kaien Panzermast. *During the airing of the anime Sidu took a special liking to Kano, stating that she wanted to cherish and spoil him, and for him to have an easy life with a companion of some sorts, namely a girlfriend. *Sidu wanted to bully Konoha, and felt that it was strange that this was the case even though she loved him the most. *Kido, Kano and Haruka's voices were exactly how Sidu imagined them to be, in particular Kido's, which she loved. *Sidu thought the Snake's airtime was rather abrupt, and expressed wishes to draw him more, hoping that this would happen in the manga or an anthology comic. *Sidu created the design for ONE, the second installment in the "- ARIA ON THE PLANETES -" project.ONE voiceroid Works MVs Art Gallery Mitsu Yomogi.jpg|Sidu's official Persona with Konoha (by Mitsu Yomogi) ShiduIcon.png|Sidu's Icon on the Vocaloid Wiki ShiduTwitter.png|Sidu's former Twitter icon of Konoha ShiduIcon3.png|Sidu's former Twitter icon of Haruka ShiKo.png|Sidu's former Twitter icon of Dark Konoha ShiPi.png|Sidu's icon on Pixiv ShiduShin.png|Sidu's previous icon on Twitter ShiIc.png|Sidu's former Twitter Icon ShiduIcon2.png AyanoShi.png|Sidu's Twitter icon for Ayano's birthday ShiKono.png|Sidu's Twitter icon of Dark Konoha ShiduIcon4.png|Sidu's Twitter icon of Shintaro wMpMogHi.jpeg|Sidu's Twitter icon of what is assumed Kano ShiduIcon5.png|Sidu's Twitter icon of Haruka before the anime finale ShiduMeka12.png|Sidu's Twitter icon of Konoha after the anime finale ShiduEne.jpg|Sidu's Twitter icon of Ene in April 2017 References }} Category:All pages Category:Producers